Perfect Match
by iwantyourjeep
Summary: Luna/Harry, because, they are just perfect for each other, they fix each other. No more dottiness, no more dark and twisted souls. One shot, set after You Know Who died.


**Perfect Match**

A Harry/Luna fic.  
One shot by iwantyourjeep.  
Set after _The Deathly Hallows_

* * *

_Perfect_, **compatible**, fitting.

It was what they were together. It was what everyone said about them. They completed each other.

**Luna Lovegood**, _the dreamer._

Despite her strangeness, she was_ beautiful_, in an odd way. In the way her shaggy blond hair hung, with her _protuberant_ **silvery** grey eyes, which were almost always **dreamily** distracted, and her dreamy voice which always seemed to _attract_ you. Often seen wearing odd pieces of jewelry, such as a necklace made out of butterbeer corks and radish earings, she makes the pieces _**fit and match**_, making her image even more **stunning**.

Luna Lovegood is a simple girl. She's _open minded_ and **unique**. She is open about her **beliefs**. She's _intelligent,_ hence being sorted into Ravenclaw. She tells the _truth_, no matter how bluntly she does so. She's a level headed girl. She can remain _calm_ even in the most **unusual** situations and comfort others during them. She's a brave girl with unusual skill. She doesn't care about what other people think of her, she's not afraid of **danger**, she'll try _anything_, she's _**fearless.**_

**Harry Potter, **_the boy who lived._

All _Harry Potter_ had ever wanted was to be **normal** like any other person. But, no, he had been marked by prophecies, chased by _dark_ wizards, and had come **near** to **death** more than once. Harry had very pronounced features, with his **jet black**, messy hair, and his _brilliant_ green eyes, he was an **unmistakable** sight.

Harry has always displayed **tremendous** _bravery _and strength. He's _unafraid_ and stands up for himself and those that **he loves**. He'll go to **great** lengths and take great _risks_ to protect the innocent; he is marked by his friends for having a _'saving people thing'_. As you can see, his greatest strength is his **ability **to _love._ **Fiercely** loyal, _love_ is how he has survived so far.

At first glance, Luna seems content and happy with her life regardless of her dottiness. But deep down, there's something she craves, something she's never had before, someone to _complete_ and _prefect_ her. She's been alone, _**drowning **_in her loneness. Even if she's been of capable putting on a brave face and being tough, it doesn't change the fact that she needs another person to look out for her, a someone she has never had. Luna has never been aware of this craving until she met _him_, him who made her **whole.**

She's always been trying, trying to figure out what part of her had been missing. The more she searches, the more frustrated and dottier she becomes. It's madness, becoming more and more 'loony', not knowing what was wrong with her. She had no idea that it was something so _simple _that had she been missing. She was on the road to insanity before she met **him, **he had fixed her, ending her frustration, _fixing her forever._

You would have to be completely blind if you thought that Harry Potter was a content kid. There had been a fragment of _someone else_ stuck inside him, this piece of an outsider's soul had caused him to have strange actions, actions that he had been _unable_ to explain. He was already broken inside, despite his bravery and skill. He had **nightmares** because of his encounters with the dark and evil. You may think that this is the reason he was miserable, but you are _sadly mistaken_. My friend, this is just the beginning.

Even when this part of him had been killed, he was still **broken. **He is a boy that has _suffered_ too many losses that a boy his age should. Losing his _parents,_ and later on the **closest thing** he had to a parent, losing a person that had guided and taught him, losing _so _many close and loved friends. His soul had been _damaged _because of all the losses. Because there were so many losses, he needed a gain, a **huge gain**, a gain being someone to fix and someone to look out for. And, when fixed this person, this person would fix _him_ back.

_Luna and Harry _have fixed each other. Harry saving Luna from drowning in her loneness, Luna taking him out of the misery of all the loses he has suffered. They had always been close, been able to comfort each other. This is why they are perfect for each other, because of Luna, Harry is no longer _dark and twisty_ and because of Harry, Luna is no longer _dotty and strange._

They are **the perfect match.**

**

* * *

**Created: 9 July 2009  
Completed: 10 July 2009  
**Review Please.**


End file.
